<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misfit by CrunchyLeaves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646432">Misfit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchyLeaves/pseuds/CrunchyLeaves'>CrunchyLeaves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neo Culture Technology [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood and Violence, Drugs, Explicit Language, Fluff and Crack, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mafia NCT, OT23 (NCT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchyLeaves/pseuds/CrunchyLeaves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NCT retrieve their stolen goods <br/>Alternatively, Taeyong brings his kids to the beach. Doyoung suffers through a lovesick Taeyong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neo Culture Technology [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misfit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Flashbacks are in italicised. <br/>Sixth sense team were the founding members of NCT.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong only remembers how his mother used to hug him. In her embrace was where he felt the warmest, tucked into the crook of her neck, she would pet his hair, whispering words of assurance and affection. When she does pull away the bodily warmth lingers on both physically and in Taeyong’s heart. He cannot remember much of her features, it was all a blur to him now but he would expect that it looked a lot like his own, his own large doe eyes, pale skin and curved lips. He did recall that people used to comment on how he resembled her to a point. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a long time ago anyway. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She died like that. Hugging him, shielding him as the bullets that ricocheted. Taeyong stood frozen, maybe he was quivering and shaking, he was not so sure. He could feel the weight of her body collapsed against his tiny frame. The next thing he knew there were a dozen men busting into the room. They swarmed him, with a cloth to his eyes and another to his mouth before he could even scream the world went black. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The next time Taeyong awoke, his world took one-eighty. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was thrown into a grimy prison-like cell. He did not know how long he was there for, there was no window to even tell night from day. They fed him, barely, had him shit in a bucket, showers occurred rarely and like that weeks, months had passed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One day there was a man who came, dressed in a tailored three-piece suit. Taeyong thought that man was going to be his saviour. He remembers how eagerly his small dirt crusted fingers clung onto the man’s thick rough ones. How wrong was Taeyong to assume that he was being saved. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There were several kids in that man’s possession’, Taeyong was not the first. A boy named Taeil, was older than Taeyong by a year. Long red lines ran up the boy’s arms and legs, the boy’s hand’s were badly cut with both old and new wounds. Another boy named Doyoung was a year younger than Taeyong. When Taeyong first saw him the boy had nursed a severe black eye and bruises that bloomed on his skin. The last one was small, even smaller than the starved Taeyong, a Thai boy. He did not speak Korean, communicating in gestures and singular syllabuses. They called him Ten, like the number. The boy did not have any injuries but the boy flinched whenever someone did touch him, his eyes hollow and haunted. Taeyong knew the story was not as simple as it looked. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Welcome pet.” Taeyong’s saviour dragged his callous fingers up Taeyong’s spine. It made Taeyong’s gut twist horribly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His ‘saviour’ was a monster. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong remembers every touch, the man’s abominable breath on his skin, the vile words. It made Taeyong hate his own body. There were times there were multiple people at the same time, touching him, their dirty hands all over his body, their mucky skin on his own, their liquids in and on his body. Taeyong looks to the side and sees Ten in the very same position, tears running down the other boy’s cheeks. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was so utterly disgusting. No matter how much Taeyong washed his body, it was always dirty.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They never did beat up Taeyong or Ten as they did with the others. Rather they made Taeyong and Ten watch, standing in front of where Doyoung would be whipped on his knees, Taeil would be beaten and kicked around. Sometimes their ‘saviour’ would invite other men to join in, a group of old fucks would be drinking to the nines and forcing them to lick their shoes like fucking dogs. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a summer later when that man brought in another boy. Small and scrawny, much like the rest of them, he spoke patchy Korean but he was from Canada so he spoke English. Ten was starting to understand and speak Korean at this point but to have someone be able to converse with him in the second most comfortable language, English, seemed to spike morale. All the boys doted on Mark, he was almost 4 years Taeyong’s junior, the youngest of them all. Maybe they saw their past self in Mark, fresh and not yet tainted to their extent, it made them protective. Teyong and the older boys would always give Mark the largest ration of food, the thickest blanket, the least cramp sleeping area even stole some extra bread from the pantry just so the small boy would be able to live just a little better.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Their owner made Mark kill a person. They taught him to use a gun, fight. When he refused they would punish him just as they did with Taeil and Doyoung. Taeyong remembers Mark crying into his arms in their crapped cupboard where all the boys slept together. Taeyong caught the boy washing his hands until the skin was red and raw. Taeyong hugged him close, stroking his hair just as much as he could remember his mother doing the same. A month later they made Doyoung and Ten kill a man as well. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That was how life was for 4 years. Many nights Taeyong wished he would never open his eyes again or that it would have been better if he had just died in that filthy cell. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But then it all changed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It all changed when Jung Jaehyun walked into his life. The boy had been quite literally thrown into their lives, their ‘saviour’ threw the boy into their shoebox of a room. Jaehyun was different. He did not come in rags like the others and Taeyong himself had, the boy came in a dirties button-down and well-made shorts. The boy had been abducted as a bargaining chip from one of the most influential chaebols in Korea, Taeyong only learned of this when he overheard a late-night conversation in their owner’s room. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyun was different. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was not broken and weary like the rest of them. He had this spark, this flame. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong remembers that one night particularly vividly. Jaehyun returned bloody and bruised, Taeyong mothers him immediately, helping him with his wounds. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you need to be so defiant Jae? It will only get you into more trouble.” Taeyong scolds cleaning the younger’s wound. Taeyong cleans it once. Twice. Three times. Four times.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s enough Yong. It’s clean. You don’t need to clean it so many times.” Jaehyun grabs onto Taeyong’s hand preventing the older from dabbing on the fifth ball of alcohol-soaked cotton wool on the gash on Jaehyun’s arm.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not cl-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is. Trust me.” Jaehyun looks Taeyong in the eye. Taeyong puts down the cotton wool, grabbing the fresh tube of cream Taeil stole from the medics closet the week before. The two sit in silence as Taeyong helps Jaehyun bandage his wounds. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you not sick of this Yong?” Jaehyun’s spoke softly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am. But we don’t have a choice do we?” Taeyong avoids Jaehyun’s gaze.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But what if we do? We are human. We all have a choice. Being compliant and submissive is a choice it’s self. We are fucking toys here. We do not have dignity. Can we still call ourselves human?” Jaehyun’s voice was dangerously low, a toxic mixture of anger, pain and hate. “I am human Yong. I want to be human.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyun spoke with such unshakeable confidence, his eyes burned with conviction. Suddenly Taeyong did not see a fifteen-year-old boy sitting in front of him, he saw a silhouette of a man, a man sick of life and desperate for change. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then let's change it.” The words left Taeyong’s mouth in a moment of odd confidence. “Let’s get the fuck out of here. All of us. Mark, Doyoung, Taeil, Ten, you and me.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Under the illumination of the single candle that lit the room, Jaehyun broke into a huge grin. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yongie?” Jaehyun’s voice stirs Taeyong awake. “Are you still working?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm?” Taeyong sits up slowly, arching his back in a stretch to loosen his stiff limbs. Judging by the documents sprayed across his desk and metal frame spectacles still perched on his nose, Taeyong must have fallen asleep halfway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s late.” Jaehyun moves forward to his boyfriend, arm going around Taeyong’s shoulders for a slight squeeze. “You should be in bed.”  Jaehyun bends down to place a gentle kiss at the juncture between Taeyong’s shoulder and neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have a concrete plan to retrieve our stolen drugs yet.” Taeyong voice in a mere whisper as he removes his glasses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We still got time.” Jaehyun grabs Taeyong by the hand, “The shipment is not due to depart from Busan port until a week's time. We have just eliminated the gang responsible for it. People think that Kim Dokjoon is on a month-long vacation, considering that it was his summer estate we finished off most of the gang at, it would take a long time before people realise that he is dead. I think we can rest for the night.” Jaehyun tugs Taeyong to stand, ushering his lover to their bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong follows despite the small frown etched into his doll-like features. “However it’s in Busan. We don’t have anyone familiar with the area in our family.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun collapses onto the bed, having Taeyong topple over him. “How about this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong lay’s his head against Jaehyun’s chest, listening to the strong heartbeat of the other. “Hmmm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun kisses the crease on Taeyong’s brows, Taeyong immediately softens up. “Let’s have a family trip to Busan. All of us. The sun, the beach and getting back what is ours. We could use this to test the new thief kid you just recruited as well. We could ask Bang Chan for a favour, they have a member from Busan right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong plants a kiss onto Jaehyun’s cheek. “I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mob boss rests his head against his lover’s chest once more, not missing the brilliant smile Jaehyun wore on his face. The very smile that saved him from Taeyong’s living hell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within seconds, sleep then welcomed Taeyong with open arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Bang Chan, Lee Taeyong here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like for a favour. I heard from Chenle that you have a member, your maknae? He is from Busan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was planning a family vacation, do you have any properties out there we could borrow? Preferably somewhere off the radar. We will pay if needed of course.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that’s perfect, thank you. Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ I insist. 10 million at least.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay if you say so. Thank you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me send over a small gift that is the least I can do. Don’t worry one of my men will deliver it directly, your location is safe with us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong chuckles in good nature, “You sure can, do slit my tongue if I ever lie to you. I think the Dreamies could never forgive me if we went to war with their gaming buddies. Okay, I would not take up any more of your time. Thank you again Chan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Taeyong! Taeyong!” A voice he knew too well called out to him. The doors were already swung wide open, Taeyong knew the boy running towards him but all he could do was looked at his hands. The gun he held onto just moments ago now discarded onto the floor with a soft clink against the carpet. His hands were stained red. It was only a couple of splatters of blood but all Taeyong could see was rivers of vermillion running through his fingers. He knew there was blood on his face, his clothes, his shoes. He was standing in a pool of blood, next to the body. It stained the carpet much like how it now stained his hands. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yongie!” The boy threw the bloody knife on the ground and came crashing into him. The boy’s hair was messy and sticky with sweat, cheeks sunken, dark eye bags and dirt smeared on his clothes and face but did nothing to hide the boy’s handsome features. There was a cut on the boy’s upper lip, his nose also had a trail of blood that was haphazardly smeared away. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jae.” Taeyong says the name in a desperate whisper as if it was a prayer. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyun pulls Taeyong close, the older boy’s head against his chest bowed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jae. Jae I-” Taeyong’s voice betrays him, the tears clouding his vision as a loud cry ripped from his throat. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know.” Jaehyun rubs Taeyong’s back, holding his lover close. “He is dead. The man is dead.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong sobs into the other’s chest.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The rest are alive. Mark broke his arm but apart from that Taeil, Ten, Doyoung, Mark and I are all fine. A little banged up. But alive.” Jaehyun whispers clutching onto Taeyong tightly as if afraid that he may lose Taeyong.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We are finally free.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yongie? Yongie you there?” Jaehyun’s voice reels Taeyong back to reality. “You been standing unmoving for a while, your eyes are glassy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Taeyong rubs his eyes noticing that they were indeed moist. “Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong wipes the unshed tears away hastily, “Must be the dust or something. From all the packing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmmm” Jaehyun hums unconvinced but says nothing, instead choosing to wrap an arm around Taeyong’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two were standing along the corridor. It was noisily filled with chatter and occasional shouts. Outside a couple of rooms, there were members' luggages lined outside certain doors. Members filtered in and out of each other’s rooms grabbing different things, arguing over their belongings and what to pack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were going on a three-day trip. Not two weeks. Was there really that much to pack?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are leaving for the airfield in 10 minutes.” Kun comes in at the perfect time. “If you aren’t down in five, we’ll leave whoever behind.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue five or so members come running out, duffle bags and luggage in tow. They clumsily descended down the stairs, Haechan threw his bags onto Mark, the other gives a startled shout but catches the bag nonetheless as Haechan slid down the bannister with a loud ‘whoop’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did we decide to adopt so many?” Taeyong pinches his nose bridge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Every day I have the urge to ask you the same question Boss,” Kun says, giving a dismal smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the plane ride to Busan Jaemin almost threw Haechan out of the emergency exit with Jeno assisting him. Mark laughed so hard Taeyong was worried he needed the oxygen bag. Johnny and Yuta would not stop speaking in rhymes to each other in the cockpit while Jungwoo, Taeil and Xiaojun played ‘I spy’. The caveat to that game was that they were in the air and all they could see were white clouds and a blue sky. Jisung almost died playing the zombie game with the rest on a moving plane. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong holds the door for Taeil who brings in the last of their bags. They were greeted with a gorgeous house, high ceilings that allowed natural light to flow into the living space, dark furniture that was paired with the white walls and the large plush red carpet acted as a highlight to the living room. Usually, the amount of glass in the house would have been a concern to Taeyong but Chan had reassured him that the glass was both bulletproof, bombproof and only visible one way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“POOL TIME!” Taeyong heard the loud cheers and shouts coming from the stairs. He sees Lucas already shirtless, in his trunks, bridal carrying Jungwoo down the stairs where the boy was holding onto several pool noodles, whooping loudly. Behind them came a stampede of individuals, Mark, Haechan, Yangyang and Hendery. Even Shotaro came down dressed in swimwear tugging along Sungchan, Shotaro giggled loudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gosh was that kid adorable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong watched the group happily slide open the glass doors ready to spring into the pool when suddenly a large crackle of lightning ripped through the air. It was almost comical at the speed at which the grey clouds rolled in eclipsing the sun and within seconds clear skies had resulted into a torrential downpour. Half of the group that was outside, namely Haechan, Lucas, Mark, Jungwoo and Yangyang, were drenched. They did a robotic turn and hobbled into the house. They tracked in water and created several puddles on the floor but no one said a word or complaint as they saw the glum look on each of their faces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since that plan is out. How about we start our meeting early?” Jaehyun suggests, it in turns creates a chorus of groans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Music to Taeyong’s ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time to get down to business. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong steps out of the shower with steam swirling around him, a hot shower was always the best after a training session to relax the muscles. With a towel hung around his neck Taeyong ruffles his hair dry while he walks down the corridor towards Jaehyun’s and his room. Spotting small light illuminating from an ajar door, the room Taeyong knew was a study room. It was about 2am, most of the members were already asleep if not in their rooms doing their own activities. Taeyong’s curiosity was piqued. Quietly, Taeyong pushes the door open, revealing Sungchan poured over an open file that had several documents, a file Taeyong recognised as the file of their next operation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t sleep?” Taeyong’s voice was soft, it startles Sungchan nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hyung?” Sungchan’s head snaps up, hands attempting to cover what he was reading. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries Sungchanie. It’s just me.” Sungchan relaxes a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are looking over the case file outline?” Taeyong asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I guess sleep escaped me.” Sungchan eases into his seat more as Taeyong walks up to the boy’s side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is your first mission with us. It's normal to feel nervous.” Taeyong pats Sungchan’s hair much like how his own mother did when he was younger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess. I- I am just worried I mess up. What if I cannot deliver? Or worse what if I get caught?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I choose you and Shotaro because I know potential and talent when I see it. I placed you in this operation as no one else in our team has your skillset. I am confident you will be amazing tomorrow.” Taeyong gives Sungchan a hug, the boy had been surprised but he slowly sinks into Taeyong’s embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hyung. I really needed it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries, Sungchan. You are part of our family now, we all have to look after one another.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get back here Yangyang!” Mark laughs loudly as he chases the other boy around, Johnny hot on his heels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come and get me!” Yangyang shouts, weaving between large rectangular shipping containers, his giggles filling the air. His hand’s trail between each container, sure that there was no one around them, he secures a small black stud at the corner of a couple of containers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Liu Yangyang you’re so dead if we catch you!” Johnny laughs as well running in circles pretending to be unable to find the boy in reality he was keeping watch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If y'all can’t catch me in 15 minutes, yall owe me fried chicken!” Yangyang shouts, climbing onto one of the containers, jumping onto the other, landing and planting another black stud, Yangyang’s newest design the ‘Take Off’ bomb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so on!” Mark’s shouts could be heard a distance away as opposed to going towards Yangyang. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang has another 3 bombs to plant. He has to hurry. Yangyang hops onto another container when he sees three men heading their way. He plants another bomb and parkours across two other containers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marco!” Yangyang shouts, faking a loud genuine laugh. That was the signal for unwanted company. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“POLO!” Johnny and Mark reply, signalling they are aware of the guards checking out the commotion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marco!” Yangyang shouts again, one more bomb to go. He skips across three containers and plants the final one at the very centre of the roof of that container.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you! Kids! What are you brats doing here?!” A voice calls out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Run Yangyang!” Mark shouted urgently, Yangyang pretended to run away. They had to be convincing in their act. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is another one! There!” Yangyang gets down from the containers, running a U-turn where he knew exactly where the other guards were. He runs into two guards and pretends to be shocked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow Wow Wow, we mean no harm.” Yangyang surrenders arms in the air as the guards zone in on him, behind two other guards held onto Mark and Johnny. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were just having some fun. I swear.” Yangyang pleads. “Don’t tell our parents! We don't mean any trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that true?” One of the guards sternly asks as he grabs Yangyang by the collar, looking at Mark and Johnny. The two nod fervently, Mark eyes shiny with unshed tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-we thought… it’s just a joke.” Johnny stutters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guard holding up Yangyang gives Yangyang one last glare, peering into his eyes. Yangyang gave his best fearful expression which the guard just gobbled up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get these brats out of here.” The guard orders his peers sighing angrily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I ever catch you three here, I am calling the cops.” The man drops Yangyang onto the ground with a thud, Mark and Johnny were treated similarly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now scram!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Yangyang, Johnny and Mark ran away with a secret smile on their lips, acting no different from the trouble-making teenagers they posed to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Part 1 of Misfits: Success. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Donkey, Chicago and Nojaem have been engaged.” Taeyong’s voice comes alive through the intercom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sungchan could hear Hendrey’s voice and the exchange between him and the manager in charge of the port. Hendrey was poised as the man intended to ship the containers that were due to explode. Inside held illegal arms manufactured in Russia on transit to Vietnam, originally belonging to a man call Choi Myunghyuk, he was under suspicion to be supporting terrorist grouped in South East Asia. Taeyong thought would do the world justice to prevent that from occurring by blowing it up as a distraction so that Sungchan could edit the shipping information for their stolen drugs back to NCT’s Chinese distribution centre.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too Mr Im.” Hendery’s voice was confident and relaxed. “Thank you for having me today. I wanted to ensure that my goods are safely delivered.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Canada, Sheep, Bambi your positions?” Taeyong enquired, his voice drowns out Hendrey’s and the shipping manager’s conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Canada is in place.” Mark’s voice in a whisper. He was on lookout duty, poised in the second corridor as the janitor. He should be mopping and later waxing the floor, in the case scenario Yangyang’s distraction fails, Mark would be responsible for protecting Sungchan and cutting off the entrance of reinforcements to buy time for Sungchan to execute the plan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sheep is in place.” Yangyang’s albeit higher pitch and more nasally voice than Mark’s. Yangyang was perched at a distance to act as both a lookout, in charge of activating the distraction as well as a sniper if necessary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bambi is in place.” Sungchan tone was hushed. Currently, he was hidden in the shipping centre’s air vents. He had snuck in through the roof and was now above the command centre. Through the panes of the vent, he could spy on a single administrator at the desk, just as the information in the case file stated. According to the plan and information gathered by Haechan the administrator always left for lunch at 1 pm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“1 minute,” Taeyong spoke, he was commanding today’s operations, acting as their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At exactly 1.00 pm the man sat at the swivel chair rose from his seat. Sungchan notes the footsteps strolling away, growing softer and was later accompanied by a click of the door closing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence for a moment, it made Sungchan hold his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clear.” Mark’s voice resounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“5 minutes Sheep,” Taeyong speaks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we proceed to visit the goods, Mr Im?” Hendrey asks. Jeno had suggested going close to the explosion to make the whole front convincing as a freak incident, that if the goods were to explode in front of the supposed merchant it would make Hendrey’s act even better. Jeno and Johnny were present as Hendrey’s guards not just for appearance but also in the worst-case scenario where they had to either incapacitate or dispose of the shipping manager and guards if Sungchan was ever caught. “Do lead the way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sungchan grips onto the grills ready to haul himself into the administration room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“CCTV looped. Enter Bambi.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon instruction, Sungchan pulls away from the vent and lands in the administration room soundlessly. He notes the positioning of the swivel chair that the staff had sat on, it was angled 45 degrees to the right when the man had left. Maintaining the distance between the chair and desk, Sungchan takes a seat. The staff had carelessly left the computer and all it’s files open, saving Sungchan the trouble of even attempting to login. (Not like that was an issue, to begin with Yuta had already provided them with the passwords and authentication.) Sungchan minds the original position of the mouse, right at the right-hand corner of the mouse pad and the wire sightly coiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir be reminded that you have another appointment for dinner.” Johnny’s voice resounded in Sungchan’s earpiece. That was the signal that they were in a safe but near distance from the explosion site.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sheep. Fireworks.” Taeyong instructs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately a loud explosion could be heard, it shook the very building Sungchan stood in. Sungchan quickened his pace, typing furiously, editing the details of their stolen cargo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In his earpiece he could hear Jeno’s and Johnny’s voices, they sounded panicked and concerned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir are you alright?” Jeno’s concern was evident. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-that that that…” Hendery ignores Jeno, “ that is MY CARGO IS IT? IS IT NOT?” Sungchan could hear Hendery’s voice raise an octave at every punctuation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“MY CARGO SHIPMENT WAS THE ONE THAT BLEW UP? ALL THE GOODS-” Hendery sounded downright hysterical, the man was a great actor, Sungchan actually did believe that Hendrey was Mr Choi who had just witnessed his own goods explode in front of his very eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sungchan keys in the final details, skimming the document on last time. Done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bambi has finished hunting.” He speaks clearly, shifting the mouse and swivel chair exactly back to the original position. Sungchan has on fingerprint-less gloves so no worries for other traces. The CCTV had already been on loop. Scanning the room once more ensuring no traces were left, Sungchan pulls out one of his Kusarigamas (a birthday gift from Shotaro, Sungchan will love it to no end) and hurls it up onto the vent. The sickle-like blade latches onto the metal with ease, Sungchan tugs on it lightly to ensure it has caught onto the opening securely before pulling himself upwards. Sungchan fits the vent back into place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bambi is Green. Over.” Sungchan smiles over the intercom as he crawls through the maze-like vent system as he knew it at the back of his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over Hendery’s loud wails over his ‘destroyed’ cargo, demands for compensation, Yangyang’s ‘Ooossss’, “Ahhhhhhhh’, ‘preettyyy flamessss’ and Mark’s request to get out of the strange-smelling janitor costume, Sungchan cannot get over how perfect Shotaro’s birthday present to him was. A perfect weapon for thieving, escaping and combat. Damn did he have the best boyfriend ever?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Johnny was the one that pulled open the front door, Taeyong followed behind them ensuring that the whole team was present. The door revealed a dark living room, the lights were not on which made Taeyong uneasy. The other members too felt it the wariness all 7 of them simultaneously grabbed onto a weapon ready for combat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone do not be alarmed. Do not shoot.” Taeyong could hear Doyoung’s voice calling from inside the house when suddenly a spotlight was shone onto them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening gentlemen. I would like to welcome you to the annual NCT awards.” Doyoung puts on his official presenter voice. Taeyong releases his grip on his handgun realising there was no posed danger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several spotlights started to dance</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>around the entrance of the doorway. “For the one and only award of the night. Best actor! GOES TO….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> All the spotlights landed on Hendrey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WONG GUAN HENG, HENDREY!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room erupted into applause and the lights were dramatically switched on. The whole gang was scattered across the room shouting and cheering, Jungwoo hands Hendery a metal whisk, holding it as if the whisk was an award. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hendrey accepts it, his eyes already brimming with fake tears, “I-Im so so grateful… I-I can’t…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hendery pauses dramatically to sniff into his arm, in the crowd Xiao jun and Haechan are also fake crying. “What a touching speech!” The two cried and clapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like to thank my parents for birthing my beautiful face. Our boss Taeyong and not to mention the rest of these NCT bastards. But all are all secondary as what’s most important.” Hendrey wails into his hands, “IS THAT I BRIBED AN EXTRA 500 MILLION COMPANSATION FROM THAT FAT FUCK FOR US!” Hendery looked up from his palms with a devilish smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The house erupted into a second round of cheers and celebration, people jumping onto one another, whooping and throwing shoes around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!!” Ten bursts out from the kitchen, in his hands two large bags of a white substance, “ITS TIME TO GET HIGH OFF OUR FUCKING ASSES AND CELEBRATE WHORES!! NEW BATCH OF DRUGS FOR ALL OF US!!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pandemonium ensues. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A particularly loud dolphin's screech ripples through the air drawing Taeyong’s attention from his novel. At a distance, where the tide did not quite reach, he fails to make out what Chenle is shouting (most likely in Chinese) at Renjun, hurling a handful of wet sand at the other. Renjun smiles devilishly, clearly instigating the attack as the two depart from the “mermaid”. Xiaojun tucked into the sand and Kun shaping Xiaojun’s sand boobs. Kun as expected from a doctor, has an incredible concept of anatomy and promotions making Xiaojun’s tiddies look extra perky and the tail perfectly shaped. Xiaojun is asleep and has a ball of seaweed resting on his forehead, blissfully unaware. Taeyong thinks the middle child syndrome of Xiaojun in Wayv is too hilarious to remark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So much for some rest and relax at the beach. It’s as chaotic as ever.” Doyoung says bringing the handheld fan to his face, his eyes closed allowing the breeze to grace his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong pushes his sunglasses into his hair, choosing to take a moment to continue observing his team. “It’s nice to see everyone all in one place having fun together.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the water the ‘must protect line’- Jungwoo, Winwin and Shotaro seemed to be having the time of their lives splashing water at each other while making short laps in the sea. It seemed like a scene from a movie where the muses were giggling, moving in slow-mo with upbeat music playing in the background. Taeyong was the not only one that noticed the beauty of the trio in the water so it seems. There was an audible ‘THUNK’ sound, Taeyong turned his attention to the occupied volleyball pit a couple of feet from where he and Doyoung rested. Lucas was laying in the sand, the volleyball a few feet from him. The other members engaging in the 6 vs 6 game rush over to him. It seems their giant baby had just received a ball to the face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He isn’t dead is he?!” Mark blurts out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear it was because the idiot was staring at the babes in the water.” Yuta says slapping Lucas’s cheek, “You there man?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jungwoo…” Lucas manages weakly, Taeyong swears that he saw part of Lucas’s soul leave his body in peace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On a more serious note, Taeyong scrutinises his members. About a third of them were shirtless or had their shirts unbuttoned. He knew those in the long-sleeved swimwear had daggers most likely shoved up their sleeves so that assures that Jungwoo, Winwin, Shotaro, Kun and Renjun are armed. Taeyong is more than confident considering he once saw Jungwoo carve ‘don’t touch my man’ in perfect cursive while smiling when a target tried to make a move on Lucas. Taeyong was more concerned about Xiaojun who cannot emerge from the sand immediately in case there was a surprise attack and they had to evacuate. But judging by the photos being taken by the sandcastle team, they would have Xiaojun out of the sand within the next fifteen minutes. For the generally shirtless frat boy volleyball gang, Taeyong knew that the icebox and duffle bags by the volleyball net had a couple of guns kept in secret compartments. The single translucent earpiece tucked into Doyoung’s right ear next to Taeyong assures Taeyong for immediate communication with Johnny to engage if truly necessary. Taeyong drags his thumb across the intricate engravings of his bookmark, a custom made letter opener that is much sharper than a regular letter opener should be. He was having second thoughts about whether a public beach outing was such a good idea, their team was much too vulnerable in the situation of a surprise assailant. Swimwear provided very little means of concealing weapons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A figure jogs up to Taeyong and concerns over security momentarily evaporate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beautifully chiselled abs, large broad shoulders and defined pecs, a stunning expense of slightly tanned skin and an even more breathtaking smirk on that man’s lips, Taeyong could not help but stare. Jaehyun enters the shaded area where Taeyong and Doyoung were situated, bending down to Taeyong and capturing his lips. Taeyong cannot help but let his eyes flutter close as he enjoys the feeling of Jaehyun's lips on his. It was like they were teenagers again, horny and unable to keep their hands off each other, dying for every possibility of intimacy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We get it, he is hot.” Doyoung’s voice a perfect blend of playful annoyance and teasing, Taeyong could practically feel Doyoung’s eye roll. “We have already established this the first time we saw him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles as Jaehyun and him pull away from each other, recalling the first time Taeyong met Jaehyun when they were young. Doyoung had been right there suffering through Taeyong’s longing gaze and lovesick sighs as they both cleaned the windows while Jaehyun was forced to toil in the garden alone. Those shared memories seemed to be the beacon of happiness between the pain and horror that occurred in that Monster’s mansion. Jaehyun smiles despite scoffing at Doyoung while drinking the bottle of water Taeyong handed to him. Taeyong watches a couple of beads of water trickle down Jaehyun’s lips and down his chin, one drop even rolled down his chest..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What a lovely scene indeed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t need to be jealous, Doyoung. Your knight in shining armour is on his way.” Jaehyun gestures over to Taeil, who had two large watermelon juice jugs in hand, flashing a bright smile at Taeyong and the others. Jaehyun returns the bottled water next to Taeyong’s side, pressing one final kiss on Taeyong’s cheek before jogging back to the rest at the volleyball court. His side of the team welcomed Jaehyun’s momentary departure with a friendly slap on the back. Dreamily Taeyong sighs, Doyoung could positively see the heart eyes Taeyong was shooting towards Jaehyun’s muscled back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They may have grown into such a large family but something never changed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like how done Doyoung is with a lovesick Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if the transitions and snippets in time are a little choppy. I was not quite sure how I wanted to format this piece. <br/>Thoughts, Comments and Kudos appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>